memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Category:Timeline A category for all year, decade and century articles to remove those articles from the list. -- Cid Highwind 16:05, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Support -- possibly with a sort key modified to put centuries over years, etc.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:41, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Suport It would clean the uncategorized pages up so more important articles can be categorized and provide a easier timeline. Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :(I'm not sure where this came from, but it didn't belong with the paragraph prevously attached with it, so I am putting it here.) --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Earth sub-categories Its getting full in Category:Earth -- in my eyes, sub possibilities are locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc. Anyone hav input on going forward? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * As long as it works well as a subcategory with the corresponding categories that cover 'locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc.' -- then I'm for it. --Alan del Beccio 15:47, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) I think the following would be the easiest to start with: ** Category:Earth art - sub of Category:art; ** Category:Earth literature - sub Category:literature; ** Category:Earth music - sub Category:music; ** Category:Earth cities - sub of Category:cities; ** Category:Earth animals - sub of Category:animals; ** Category:Earth plants - sub of Category:plants. *** --Alan del Beccio 20:29, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Mike's right, it is getting full in there and subs are needed. The way Alan layed them out look good to me, and probably would be the easiest way to go right now. So, in effect, I support. So, like, make it so, and stuff. :P --From Andoria with Love 02:37, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** I just noticed there is not enough enough plants and animals to warrant separate categories: Category:Earth animals and Category:Earth plants, so I suggest a simplier Category:Earth plants and animals (animals and plants?) --Alan del Beccio 05:47, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** I've created Earth:Music and that is definately self sustaining. So is Earth:Literature, however, Earth:Art is not, in fact Art by itself is the smallest of the Category:Arts categories. So perhaps combine arts and literature and instead of having Category:Earth music, Category:Earth art, Category:Earth literature -- we have Category:Earth music and Category:Earth arts and literature OR Category:Earth arts and music? --Alan del Beccio 06:32, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Astronomical objects ;Category:Astronomical objects (name to be discussed) : a list category for all objects that don't already have their own category - those included as subcategories, for example: Category:Clusters, Category:Moons, Category:Nebulae, Category:Planets. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support--Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cartography ;Category:Cartography (name to be discussed) : a category for everything related to stellar cartography, including the subcategories Category:Astronomical objects, Category:Regions, Category:Sectors. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'---06:39, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Suggested categories Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * It would be a good place to add subcategories Category:Starfleet personnel, and that is with me not knowing if they are subcategorized anywhere else other than "Lists". --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I believe it should either be Category:Military units or something like Category:Fleets. In any case, I support the idea. --From Andoria with Love 12:12, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Subcategories for Category:Star Trek * Category:Collectibles -- just like we don't make an article for every comics release, this will mostly categorize companies that make collectibles, or, if article sizes increase, subarticles dealing with series of collectibles. * Category:DVDs -- to categorize all the superb DVDs artticles created recentlytalk:Captainmike|talk]] 17:24, 14 May 2005 (UTC) * Category:Production companies -- list category based on Production companies list. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ** I like this idea. --Alan del Beccio 05:08, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Yes, definitely appropriate. Support'' Makon 03:03, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Category:Memory Alpha images This is a supercategory suggestion -- the top level for a category tree to sort images. I suggest using a basic "sort by series" approach -- identify each image as the production it came from -- with the naming convention Category:XXX images should it be "TOS images" or "TOS Season 1 images" (as the entire series would probably encompass a few hundred images, and all images should be cited with a season or episode reference) *Category:TOS images (supercategory, no articles) ** Category:TOS Season 1 images, TOS s2, etc. * Etc.. for each series TNG, DS9, ... *Category:Novels covers; Comics, etc ("covers" because we generally don't reproduce anything besides a cover of a publication so as to avoid an infringement). Additionally, any part of our existing category tree is open to having an "XXX images" category associated with it (and contained within it), once we discuss the details for how to classify the images (how much of a planet need be shown or described in an image to classify it into Category:Planet images, the sort key used, etc... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:41, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Suggestions As discussed on Ten Forward, I think image categories will be very useful in cataloguing what we currently have and also preventing the duplication of images. In addition to Captainmike's suggestions regarding season, series, novels, etc. I also recommend categories for characters, which could be structured something like this: *Category:Starfleet personnel images **Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel images ***Category:Jean-Luc Picard images (create only for characters which have a large number of images) For ships, maybe something like this: *Category:Federation ship images **Category:Galaxy class images (can include exteriors and interiors) ***Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) images (again, only for ships which have a large number of images) Or for planets: *Category:Planet images **Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planet images ***Category:Earth images Clearly, many other areas can be categorized in such a fashion... perhaps a notice can be added to the upload page asking archivists to search and check image categories before uploading a new file. I think this will go a long way towards helping us make better use of pics. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:36, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I think image categories only make sense to catalogue images for possible reuse. Memory Alpha is not an image gallery, so our categorization doesn't need to behave like a photo album. Instead, we can concentrate on optimizing this category structure for editors. I don't know if something like '''SERIES images or STARSHIP personnel images makes sense in that case. For character images, for example, I would suggest to start with something like: :*'People' :**'Single' :***'Headshot' :**'Groups' :Other "top categories" could be: :*'Location' (with possible subcategories "Indoor", "Outdoor" or more specific "Ten Forward" etc.) :*'Scene' (possible subcategories: "Fight", "Discussion", "Leisure" etc.) :*'Object' (with possible subcategories "Starships", "Planets", "Weapons", even "People" could be a subcategory of this) :-- Cid Highwind 18:44, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I suggest to create the suggested Category:Memory Alpha images now and use a bot to add that link to all images we have. We can then continue the discussion about useful subcategories. -- Cid Highwind 17:01, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The sub categories we have in MA/de are "book covers", "computer games", "indoor", "starships", "starbases", "stellar objects", "persons" (though that might be subdivided in Meta-Trek) of course I would offer Morn's help, just tell me. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:22, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::There's now also "place" I've noticed. These categories can be very useful if your're searching for images for illustration, I was satisfied that I could use it "for the uniform". --Memory 11:18, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Specific Military Personnel Similar to the various personnel categories, I'd like to offer these suggestions: * Category:Bajoran Militia personnel, based off of the page Bajoran Militia personnel, subcategory of Category:Bajorans (and I guess Category:Ferengi). * Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel, based off of the page Klingon Defense Force personnel, subcategory of Category:Klingons. * Category:Romulan military personnel, would be based off of a Romulan military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Romulans. * Category:Cardassian Orders personnel, would be based off of a Cardassian Orders personnel page, subcategory of Category:Cardassians. * Category:Ferengi military personnel, would be based off of a Ferengi military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Ferengi. * Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, would be based off of a page listing Vulcan military personnel, subcategory of Category:Vulcans. * Category:Val Jean personnel, based off of the page Val Jean personnel, subcategory of Category:Maquis personnel. * Category:USS Equinox personnel, based off of the page USS Equinox personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:MACO personnel, based off of the page MACO personnel. * Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel/Category:Starfleet Command personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Headquarters personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Starfleet Academy personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Academy personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, based off of the page USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. It should be included for militaries with at least 10 personnel, and probably a good number of separate civilians to make weeding out different from duplication.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) (updated Tim Thomason 12:48, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC)) * For the moment, I'm definately for Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel and suggest perhaps changing Category:Cardassian Orders personnel to something more like Category:Central Command personnel (a la Category:Starfleet personnel). --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I agree and support the ones Gvsualan mentioned above (though I personally think a simpler and more generic Category:Cardassian military personnel sounds more appropriate). I also strongly support Category:Bajoran Militia personnel andCategory:Romulan military personnel. I'll offer mild support for the Category:Ferengi military personnel, Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, and Category:MACO personnel. I'll have to see how many Enterprise-A personnel were actually mentioned before I take a side on Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel. :I think I might have to oppose Category:Val Jean personnel since it's a bit redundant with both the Voyager and Maquis personnel categories and also Category:USS Equinox personnel since I don't really think there's people enough to warrant one. I also oppose Category:Starfleet Command personnel (a bit too vague, I think). I also oppose Category:Starfleet Academy personnel because either this only includes instructors, teachers, etc., in which case there's probably too few, or it also includes cadets, in which case EVERY OFFCER, presumably having once been a cadet, should theoretically be included, making it far too broad.--T smitts 22:56, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Religion For all religious references...Emissary, Pah-wraith, Edo God, etc... --Alan del Beccio 18:45, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Support. -- Cid Highwind 09:04, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Actually, how about Category:Religion and Category:Religious figures to separate terminology from individuals...as Sisko or Jesus Christ as religous figures, compared to Christianity, Bajoran Gratitude Festival, and the Bible fitting under the religion category? --Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Anyone? --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I should have just added my comments all at once instead of editing each section one at a time, but, eh... it's too early to think. Anyways, I'm all for a religion category & religious figures subcategory. Support. --From Andoria with Love 12:17, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support (was wondering where to put Ardra) Although is it really necessary to separate figures and region? Eh, guess so. - AJHalliwell 02:38, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Novelists Since Category:Writers covers script writers, Category:Authors covers "Trek universe" writers and we still yet have writers of novels and related books uncategorized, Category:Novelists seems to be the last remaining tag to give these individuals. I figured I would post this, as I noticed someone had categorized a novelist for a Trek novel in the Authors category along with a bunch of Trek universe authors. --Alan del Beccio 08:35, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Support, although we might want to think again about giving those "meta" categories a common prefix, just like we're giving all "maintenance" categories the prefix "Memory Alpha". "Star Trek" was suggested when we had this discussion before. This would free up the "Novelists" category for an eventual later use to categorize in-universe characters that wrote novels. It would also avoid the rather artificial distinction between "Writers" and "Authors". -- Cid Highwind 22:02, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) * So something like: Category:Star Trek writers, Category:Star Trek authors and (for in-universe) Category:Literary figures? --Alan del Beccio 22:19, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Fictional characters In contrast to the above suggestion, a cetegory that lists all fictional characters that are not merely Category:Holograms, such as Ahab and Alan-a-Dale, those that come out of Star Trek perspective novels, movies and television. Perhaps it would just be easier to either a) make Holograms a subcategory to this (since Dixon Hill characters fit both categories) or b) get rid or Holograms and create this one to cover both Ahab and Category:Holograms.--Alan del Beccio 05:06, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I oppose. Since Ahab and Alan-a-Dale are never actually in Star Trek, I don't even see much of a point for their pages here. Sure, they were referenced, but so were about a million other things that Star Trek didn't offer anything new to. As I see it, Memory Alpha doesn't care about Ahab, the fictional character, it only cares about the fact that he was referenced. Any fictional characters that I would deem important are shown as holograms, and listed under Category:Holograms. Also, in some aspects, the two categories are incompatible, like for holograms that are not fictional characters, like The Doctor.-[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 05:19, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Well for one, the fact that the article exists already legitimizes them --in other words, Memory Alpha cares about them or they would have been deleted a long time ago. That in itself kills half of your opposition. Nevertheless, they are categorizable individuals that do not quite fit into Category:Humans and don't fit into Category:Holograms. Therefore why this suggestion was posted. --Alan del Beccio 06:32, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***OK, the article should exist, but as I see it, to Memory Alpha, Ahab is not an individual or a fictional character, he is a reference in First Contact. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:35, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Then you are not looking at it from the proper point of view. These are fictional characters from the Star Trek universe point of view. --Alan del Beccio 05:44, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Based on the currently partial list of fictional characters. --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Support. And in reply to Platypus, Ahab is a fictional character who was referenced in Star Trek: First Contact. A reference cannot be just "a reference"... it has to reference something, in this case, a fictional character. Anyway, I think the category is a good idea. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:04, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) I would like to add to that fictional names and objects, like those Riker made up in "Rascals" to fool the Ferengi, Xanadu, fizzbin, corbomite, tinghamut and so on...--Alan del Beccio 11:02, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Starfleet ranks With Category:Starfleet captains already around, I think that maybe they should have categories for all of the ranks. The pages for Starfleet commanders, Starfleet lieutenants, and Starfleet ensigns are already categorized into the "nonexistant" categories (albeit erroneously). * Category:Starfleet admirals would cover all Starfleet personnel referred to as "admiral" (Fleet admiral to Rear admiral) as well all Commodores. * Category:Starfleet commanders would cover all Commanders and Lieutenant commanders. * Category:Starfleet lieutenants would cover all Lieutenants and lieutenant junior grades. * Category:Starfleet ensigns would cover all ensigns. * Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel would cover all enlisted ranks from Chief petty officer to crewman. and maybe even Category:Starfleet civilian personnel to cover all probable civilians working on Starfleet ships and at Starfleet bases (Boothby, Mot, etc.).--Tim Thomason 12:57, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I Oppose cat's for Lieutenants, Ensigns, Commander, Admirals, etc. Captain's is iffy even, cause as ranking goes, people get promoted. Technically, if there was an admiral, we could assume they were a lieutenant, a lieutenant (JG) an ensign, a captain, a commander; numerous references that aren't really necessary. Enlisted I support though. - AJHalliwell 22:21, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying, but we shouldn't assume like that. Most Admirals have never been seen or referred to as any of the ranks, and according to my suggestion (I didn't make this clear) only people either seen with the rank, in the proper timeline, or mentioned with the rank (Picard was a lieutenant when...' etc.) would be categorized. That would shorten it up compared to what you're suggesting. None of the admirals are categorized as Captain, except a couple who were seen as captains. Also, I don't see any problem with an Admiral category, compared to the others.--Tim Thomason 19:40, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I agree with AJ - because it sort of breaks Memory Alpha's typical point of view, because we'd still end up with some articles categorized in several categories and because, apparently, the existing category for starfleet captains hasn't gone through this approval process (or has it? its talk page is empty). Oppose and either remove the starfleet captain category or, perhaps, rework it into a Category:Captains for all characters that captained a ship (not restricted to Starfleet) People by century I suggest categorizing various people (all members of a sentient species) by the century in which they lived. When near completed, it would be a pretty large category. The Categories would be: * Category:Distant past people (for anyone mentioned from this era) * Category:Early history people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Time travel episodes to this era.) * Category:19th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Spectre of the Gun) * Category:20th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Time travel episodes to this era.) * Category:21st century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Carpenter Street or 11:59.) * Category:22nd century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Star Trek: Enterprise) * Category:23rd century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Star Trek: The Original Series and TOS-era movies) * Category:24th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in TNG-era series and movies) * Category:Future people (for anyone mentioned or glimpsed in the future in Star Trek) and perhaps even a Category:Alternate timeline people to categorize any articles on people seen in alternate timelines/alternate universes (not alternate versions of a regular universe character) with a possible subcategory being Category:Mirror universe people (although that might take away from the Mirror universe category).--Tim Thomason 19:31, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :The problem with this (I brought this up several times already in response to similar suggestions) is that a too fine subcategorization scheme makes the whole thing too noisy - we would end up with so many categories for each article, that, while the category page might be a nice listing of articles, the equally important category listing on the article page would be humongous and nearly useless. Take Picard for example, he would appear in Distant Past, Early History, 21st Century, 24th Century and Future if I'm not missing anything - combine that with the already existing bunch of "XXX personnel" and other people categories, add some other potential or already-suggested subcategories, shake thoroughly, and you might end up with well over 20 categories or more for some of the main articles. Because of that, I don't agree with this suggestion - what about a collection of good, old lists instead? :) -- Cid Highwind 20:00, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I noticed that many Wikipedia articles have "YYYY births" and "YYYY deaths" categories, I find those very useful, and while not feasible in Memory Alpha, I figured something along the lines of 23d century people, etc. would be equally useful. I should have also stipulated that I don't think little time travel adventures should count at which century they are from. So, Picard would just be 24th century, Kirk just 23rd, McCoy and Spock would be 23rd and 24th, April would be 22nd and 23rd, and T'Pol would be 21st and 22nd. I think these categories, if accepted, would be one of the main and easiest-to-use categories and would apply to virtually every person category on Memory Alpha. This doesn't seem to be very feasible as a list (unlike, say, Category:Starbases or Category:Episodes, or virtually any of the categories that I have suggested above). I personally feel this is one of the more "broader" categories, but, oh well.--Tim Thomason 22:30, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Wars/Conflicts Not necessarily with that name but a category for various conflicts such as the Klingon Civil War, the Borg-Species 8472 War, the Temporal Cold War, and of course, the Dominion War. --T smitts 15:20, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I was just thinking a couple of days ago that MA should have something like this, considering all the wars in Trek. It could contain major wars, various battles (like all the battles of the Dominion War) and even smaller conflicts, like Iden's Rebellion. I suggest Category:Conflicts. Good idea. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:19, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I, too, also think it's a great idea and also suggest Category:Conflicts. Don't forget the Babel Crisis and the Battle of Wolf 359! :P --From Andoria with Love 21:05, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Actually I'd meant it more as a category for wars but I suppose one could expand it to include individual battles and call it "conflicts" *'Mild Support' For name "Cat: Conflicts", but I'd like to remind people that certain conflicts ("Battle of the Bassen rift") no matter how nicely written, are not named correctly, and their requirement is still being discussed on Talk:Military conflicts. But actually, that list would be a good starting point for this. Well, i'd like it to be discussed, but not many others are interested. - AJHalliwell 02:33, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Colonies For, surprise, a list of colonies. If need be it can be separated into "Klingon colonies"/"Federation colonies" etc. based off of Colonies, Federation colonies and Bajoran colonies. - AJHalliwell 02:33, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Androids There's obviously Data and Lore, but there have been others such as the Automated Personnel Units, and I forgot the name of the TOS episode but it had a really tall android in it. Having androids lumped with other "Nonhumans" seems too trite. Makon 02:51, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support, I actually just added this and almost ran into an edit conflict. The TOS episode was "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (the tall guy was Ruk) and there are at least 2 other TOS episodes with androids.--Tim Thomason 02:57, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** I was wondering when I saw that - it's my fault for not adding it properly. I had two marks instead of three. Good to see we're thinking along the same lines though! Makon 02:58, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC)